


浪子燕青之风云会第27章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 张清 - Freeform, 燕青 - Freeform, 耽美
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会第27章

第27章   
　　燕青一路上极不安分，不是玩着他的小辫子，就是朝他脖子吹气。  
　　“你再动，我就把你摔下去。”张清左躲右闪躲不过，恼了。  
　　燕青两条小腿踢啊踢，“谁要你抱了，我有脚，我自己会走。”  
　　张清一脚踢开房门，把他摔在床上，累得直喘气，“你个醉猫，单靠自己走，就是走到天亮都走不回房。”  
　　燕青在床上打了个滚，二郎腿一翘，咿咿呀呀唱起小曲儿来。  
　　张清给自己灌了一盅凉茶，“唱的什么曲儿？”  
　　燕青翻了个小白眼，“跟你说了也不懂。”  
　　张清反倒来了兴趣，“哟呵，燕小乙还摆架子了啊！”一屁股坐在床边俯身看燕青，“快说，不然有你好果子吃。”  
　　燕青双臂往脑后一枕，一脸有恃无恐，“你有什么手段，尽管使出来。”  
　　张清冷笑一声，两手一举，十根指头屈伸缩张，就来呵燕青的痒痒。  
　　燕青一开始还能绷得住脸，可没到一会儿就忍不住了，噗嗤一声破了功，滚到床里丢盔弃甲。  
　　“别……别闹了。”他笑得气喘吁吁，按住张清的手告饶，“我头疼。”  
　　张清不信，“真头疼？”  
　　燕青眉头紧皱，认真点头，“真头疼了。”  
　　张清心软了，“活该，明知自己酒量不好还喝这么多。”说完起身给燕青去弄醒酒汤。  
　　等他回来，燕青已经躺在床上睡得四仰八叉，还打起了小呼噜。  
　　张清摇头，认命的帮他把已经伸到床下的长腿搬了回去，还扯过被子盖住他露出的小肚皮。做完这一切便将醒酒汤放在桌上，自行去沐浴更衣。  
　　等他回来，燕青已经醒了，正端着醒酒汤小口小口的啜着。  
　　“怎醒得这么快，还以为你要睡到天明。”张清一边插着湿发一边道。  
　　“只是打了个盹。”燕青把空碗放在桌上，“过来，我帮你擦。”  
　　张清便坐在床上，将布巾递给燕青。  
　　燕青手指灵巧，力度恰到好处，张清觉得头皮酥酥麻麻，整个人都飘飘然起来。  
　　“你说那方腊到底长什么模样？”  
　　“嗯？”燕青天外忽然来了这么一句，张清一时之间没回过神来。  
　　“江南方腊啊！”燕青用布巾裹着他的发轻轻揉搓，“听说还是什么摩尼教教主，江南百姓都把他看作神仙，说出的话比圣旨还灵。”  
　　张清随口道：“他已自立为帝，说出的话当然是圣旨了。”  
　　燕青哼了一声，“他一定长着三头六臂，要不就是青面獠牙。”  
　　张清噗的一声笑了，“那是妖怪吧！其实你想多了，说到底他也只是个人，嗯，还是个很有谋略的大人物。”  
　　“今日要不是他那道圣旨，我也不至于费这么大功夫。”燕青忽然停下了动作，沉吟道：“你说他是如何知道我们要偷袭的？还特地叮嘱吕师囊严密盘查从北方来的人。难道他竟长了千里眼顺风耳？能从清溪望过来？”  
　　张清反手揽住他脖子，摸着他脑袋顺毛，“谁知道呢，反正现在润州城已经被我们拿下了。那方腊再神通广大，也只能在清溪跳脚大骂。”  
　　这话说得极其顺耳，燕青心火平了，心气也顺了。点头笑道：“不错不错，让他跳脚去吧！”捏起拳头冲空中晃了晃，“最好气得吐血三升。”  
　　张清见他乐得眉眼弯弯，忍不住将他拉过来抱在怀里，低头吻了上去。  
　　燕青由着他亲，双手还十分主动。揽着他的颈脖，抚着他的背脊。  
　　两人情难自禁，呼吸渐渐急促。  
　　忽然腰下一凉，燕青竟然把他的腰带解开了。“这么急？”张清退开了一些，吮着燕青的唇吃吃的笑，“放心，等会儿都给你。”  
　　燕青将他后脑往下一压，反客为主，狠狠亲了上去。  
　　张狂而炽烈的吻让张清十分新奇，他柔顺回应着，享受着燕青难得的霸道。  
　　但渐渐的，他开始觉得不对劲了。  
　　燕青身子一翻竟将他压在了下面，那双不安分的手不单在他身上肆虐，还得寸进尺的扯开他的衣襟，在赤裸的肌肤上游移。  
　　“小乙，你……”他刚说出一句话就被燕青堵了回去，唇齿之间发出令人脸红的水泽之声。  
　　果然是风月丛中第一人，调.情手段竟比自己还高明。张清又气又乐，“小乙别闹。”  
　　燕青将他困在双臂之间，两眼明亮得渗人，“谁跟你闹。”  
　　张清僵了一下，才后知后觉的发现大事不妙，“小乙起来。”  
　　燕青已占据了天时地利，若此时放过张清，他那风月丛中第一人的名头就白叫了。  
　　随手扯过腰带，干脆利落的把张清双手捆了个结结实实。  
　　“燕小乙，你！”张清气急败坏，“你再闹，看我怎么收拾你。”  
　　燕青歪着脑袋瞅了他两眼，忽然福至心灵，将多出的一截腰带穿过床头打了个结。  
　　这样一来，张清就宛如待宰羔羊，连一根手指头都动不了了。  
　　燕青得意洋洋，“没羽箭张清，有本事你用石子打我啊！”  
　　张清磨着后槽牙，“燕小乙，当初掷色子你输给了我，那时候你是怎么说的，竟忘了么？”  
　　燕青笑嘻嘻，“此一时彼一时，世上哪有常胜将军，一树梨花压海棠，妙得很，妙得很。”  
　　张清本来气得要命，但燕青那句“一树梨花压海棠”一出口，他就噗的一声笑了。  
　　燕小乙果然是个醉猫。  
　　“小乙，你这样绑着我，我很不舒服。”他动动手腕，决定动之以情晓之以理。  
　　燕青嗯了一声，趴在他胸膛上啃来啃去，含糊道：“等会儿就舒服了。”  
　　张清曲起一腿，想把燕青顶开。却被燕青伸手一拨，反而变成双腿大张的姿势。  
　　“你……”张清紧紧咬住下唇，若不如此，他就要丢脸的呻吟出来了。  
　　燕小乙这个小混蛋，居然一口咬住他乳头，还不知死活的用舌头在伤痕上舔来舔去。  
　　他发誓一旦得到自由，一定要让燕小乙三天下不了床。  
　　燕青越舔越往下，还伸指往他腹部戳了戳，“身材不错。”  
　　张清暗骂：我身材如何，你不早在床上瞧了百八十遍了么。  
　　但燕青实在懂得怎么折磨人，戳一戳，舔一舔，还顺嘴咬上两口，留下一圈整齐的牙印。  
　　“燕小乙，你等等。”张清真想一脚把他踹下去，“有人在敲门。”  
　　燕青侧头听了听，认真摇头，“你骗我，没人敲门。”  
　　张清一脸正色，“真有人，不信你开门瞧瞧。”  
　　燕青迷迷糊糊盯着张清看了半晌，“好吧，我去瞧瞧。”说完慢腾腾从张清身上爬下来，又慢腾腾去床下找鞋子穿好。  
　　张清又好气又好笑，恨不得把他抓回来狠狠打一顿屁股。  
　　但现在当务之急，是赶紧把腕上绳索解开。  
　　谁知他刚将绳索弄松了一点，就听到燕青在跟人说话。  
　　咦，难道真有人敲门？  
　　头上的冷汗立刻下来了，要是让人看到他这副样子，一世英名就毁了。  
　　“主人，你怎么来了？”  
　　“我见你吃醉了酒，不放心，顺路过来瞧瞧。对了，张清呢，他去哪儿了？”  
　　卢俊义？！  
　　张清急得不行，暗暗祈祷玉麒麟千万别过来。  
　　谁知人生不如意之事，十之八九。越怕什么，越来什么。  
　　“主人，张清兄弟被我绑在床上呢，你要去见见么？”  
　　


End file.
